


Worth It

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Knight Bus, Public Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, turn-taking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa likes to slum it on the Knight Bus during the summer months when all those delectable boys are out of Hogwarts.  At least, I think that's what's going on; it's all Ern pov.  *shrugs*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

Ern checked the rearview mirror compulsively, feeling like he was experiencing deja vu or perhaps had had a prophetic dream, because he knew deep in his bones that he'd seen something like this before. He'd likely been Obliviated, though that shite worked worse on old wizard coots like himself who had too many memories than they knew what to do with. 

He knew only one thing: he'd certainly be Obliviated after _this_.

Because what he was seeing, witnessing, about to wreck his bus over, was one elegantly attired Narcissa Malfoy getting it from behind by some Hogwarts ruffian. Irish kid. Plug of a cock, wide as the English Channel. Going in her hard , too.

Ern licked his lips, drove up onto the pavement, corrected, and then kept watching.

The boy had her skirts flipped up to expose her perfect bum, but he was very much in her juicy twat, that he was. Watching himself do her, too. And the Malfoy woman... (Ern couldn't bring himself to think of her as her first name, given that she could sear his face off with a twitch of her wand.) She'd instigated the whole thing and was now clinging to the pole at the head of her bed, arching her back, groaning loudly, each guttural sound punctuated by the lad's pounding into her.

"Fuck you're wet," the lad said in near-awe. "You're so wet for my cock, yeah?" He banged into her harder to prove this, and she wailed in response, her breasts, ripped free from her dress, bouncing luridly. Ern could hear the slap of flesh even over...

Well, the screeching of his tires as he had a near miss with a kid on a bicycle.

And the whole time, there was Stan in the very back, wanking his dick so hard it would likely fly off at any moment and smack one of the pair of them.

"Your husband know you slum it all summer, getting cock half his age?" the boy asked her, reaching around and pinching her swaying tits.

She moaned, neck arched, and spread her legs on the creaky bed.

"You want that guy, too? You want a cock to suck on? I bet you do."

She cast a look over her shoulder, gave a jerky little nod, and Ern's glasses started to fog up. "Blimey," he cursed to himself, took the wheel with one hand, and rubbed his sleeve over the lenses. 

"Me?" Stan replied stupidly from his wank corner.

But he got up, cock waving around, and came over to the bed just the same.

"Climb up there and feed it to her, mate," the boy suggested.

Stan didn't waste any time, his eyes as wide as Ern's, and clambered up onto the bed, standing at the head of it, and the Malfoy woman took it in her mouth straight away. She was wearing a string of pearls, and they smacked her in the chest, between her fantastic tits, with every swerve of the bus.

"Bloody goddamned son of a--" Stan shouted when she started sucking it.

Ern turned back to the road just in time to avoid a parked car and to also realise they'd made their destination. So he decided to circle the block. A few dozen times if necessary.

The back had devolved into wordless grunting with a "Yeah" and "That's it" thrown in here and there. Narcissa Malfoy said nothing. Not that she could have with Stan's long, ugly cock going in her mouth.

Stan came in about two minutes, though, and his semen ran out her mouth and down her chin. He pulled out with a luscious groan and an exhausted laugh. "Fuck, lady," he said, "you're all right."

He climbed off the bed, fell into the next one over, and promptly began a post-orgasm doze.

The young lad only went harder then. Ern found his foot pressing down more firmly on the magic pedal. They went faster and faster as the boy got closer and closer.

"Love...your...cunt...so...much," he chanted, closing his eyes. Ern opened his wider.

Then the kid bellowed from deep in his gut. He pushed into her deep and began to grind. It leaked out and ran down her thighs, and the boy opened his eyes to watch again, pulling almost all the way out and then squelching back inside her time and again.

The Malfoy woman was shuddering and coming, too, it sounded like. Her whole body trembled with it, and her nice make-up melted down her face.

When he was through, the boy pulled out. He licked his lips, looking between her legs. "Fuck," he breathed, in awe of her or himself or all that splooge, Ern couldn't be sure.

All he knew was that it was done and here came the spell that would erase it all from his mind.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" he called out, stopping abruptly.

Stan fell out of bed and onto the floor. "Ooph!"

The boy buttoned up his trousers and made to leave down the stairs. There was another boy waiting on the curb.

"Dean," the boy greeted the one waiting.

"Seamus," Dean answered. "Good?"

"Bloody fuck, mate," Seamus replied. Then he slapped him on the back. "See you in thirty minutes."

The new boy, Dean, then climbed the stairs, eyes gleaming in anticipation. He gave Ern twenty Galleons, though why he felt the need, who knew? Perhaps he didn't know Ern wouldn't remember what transpired between them. Perhaps he was just a nice kid.

It was impossible to say, and Ern didn't care. Because as they pulled away from the curb and Dean made his way to the bed where Narcissa Malfoy waited, still on her knees, back arched, inviting him with her sopping cunt, Ern knew.

The new boy got his cock out, knelt behind her, aimed and pushed it into her...

They both groaned. Dean whispered, "Fuck yeah," and Ern knew. 

He wasn't going to be Obliviated. He was going to be _killed_.

And it would be worth it.

The boy started fucking, Ern pressed his foot to the pedal, and they careened away.


End file.
